Win A Date With Aang
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: First in my "Win A Date" series! Slight OOC. Rated just in case.
1. Chapter 1

1**I thought this up a few weeks ago. I thought it would be fun and help those multishippers decide who to ship. LOL This is just a parody of The Dating Game. I'm doing Aang, Sokka, Toph, Katara, Zuko, Azula, and Ty Lee. The reason I'm notr doing Mai is because she only has Longshot/Mai and Maiko as ships.**

**Now let the games begin!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1: The Bachelorettes

"Sokka, I am going to kill you."

Sokka and Aang were in a stage room somewhere in the Earth Kingdom. People from all over the world were there.

Sokka shrugged. "Hey, you said you wanted a girlfriend. We're giving girls a chance to prove who would be your perfect girlfriend!"

"But Katara..."

"She's not perfect, you know." Sokka replied. "I mean, sure, she might make some guy a great girlfriend or even wife! But...well, I don't think she would want to date you."

"Then why is she in the room with all of the bachelorettes?" Aang pointed to Katara standing with Toph.

Sokka's mouth dropped open. "Excuse me for one second." Sokka ran to Katara. "Katara, what are you doing here?"

"Isn't this 'Win A Date With Aang'?" She asked.

"Well, yeah, but this is for the bachelorettes!"

"I know." Katara replied. "I'm one of the bachelorettes as I was just telling Toph."

"Since when did you start liking Aang?" Sokka raised an eyebrow.

"Since that day we were stuck in a cave together." Katara smiled. "What's it to you who I like anyway? Would you rather I date Zuko?"

Sokka was about to say something, then changed his mind. He sighed. "Good luck."

"Thank you."

"Oh dear God..." Toph looked at the doorway with her mouth open. "Evil bitch at three-o-clock."

Sokka and Katara whirled around. There stood Azula in the doorway. Katara frowned and marched towards the princess.

"Out! This is for people who LIKE Aang. NOT people who want to kill him!" Katara snarled.

Azula smiled innocently. "Relax, I'm not here to kill Aang. I actually think he's cute."

"So, what, you thought he'd look cuter DEAD?!" Katara's left eye was starting to twitch.

"Hey, I just stopped Aang from entering the Avatar State. I ever said I hated him."

"Rrrr! Fine! But I swear to the spirits if I see a spark coming out of those grubby Fire Nation claws of yours, so help me, I WILL BLOODBEND YOU TO A PULP!" Katara threatened angrily.

Everyone in the hall gasped and stared at the two.

"Meh, I can't really blame her." Toph waved a hand. "I'd do the same thing."

"Yeah, me too."

"Yeah."

"Same here."

"Aaand on that note..." Sokka stood up on a chair so he would be heard. "All right! I need everyone to form a straight line in front of Aang! Since so many of you entered, you're each going to flirt with Aang. Then Aang will choose the three girls he likes best." Sokka looked at Aang. "Is that okay?"

Aang sighed. "Fine."

All of the girls lined up in front of Aang. Azula was first, much to Katara's dismay.

The princess decided to use the line she used on Chan. After all, boys are different. "That's a sharp outfit, Aang. Careful, you could puncture a hole in a Fire Nation Warship leaving thousands to drown at sea." She pointed to his outfit. "Because...it's so sharp!"

Aang chuckled nervously. "Thanks...next!"

Meng was next. She giggled. "You plus me equals one."

"Thanks. Next!"

On Ji cleared her throat. "Hey, Aang. Wow, nice muscles. Do you work out?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Well, keep it up! You look hot." On Ji winked.

"Thanks!" Aang smiled. "Okay, next."

Toph walked up to him. "Twinkletoes, I don't care what anyone else says. You are made of win. You're pretty awesome."

"Thanks, Toph." Aang smiled.

Toph smiled and walked off. Katara stepped up to Aang and smiled. "Aang you're so sweet. I'm surprised you don't have a girlfriend yet!" Katara stiffened. _'Dammit!'_

'_Wow...Katara sucks at flirting...'_ Sokka thought.

If Aang was wierded out, he didn't show it. Instead, he smiled. "Thanks, Katara."

'_Geez! Twinkletoes has the patience of a saint!' _Toph thought.

"All right, Aang! Now...choose three girls you like best." Sokka instructed.

"Um..." Aang thought for a minute. "Katara, Tioph, and On Ji."

The three girls cheered. Azula and Meng simmered and stalked off.

"Let the games begin!" Sokka yelled. "Follow me to the stage, but do not come onstage until I announce you."

The girls and Aang nodded. Sokka walked out on stage holding a stack of index cards. "Hello and welcome everybody to the Dating Game!" Everyone cheered. "All right! Our first bachelor likes romantic picnics, penguin sledding, and vegetables. Here's Avatar Aang!"

Everyone cheered as Aang walked onstage. He sat on the stool on the right side of the stage. Sokka continued.

"And now our bachelorettes! Bachelorette number one: She likes fruit, make-up, and walks down the beach. Here's Katara of the Southern Water Tribe!" Katara sat on one of the stools on the left side of the stage. "Bachelorette number two she enjoys competitions whenever she can, pranks, and talking about stuff! Here's Toph Beifong!" Toph walked to the stool next to Katara. "And finally, bachelorette number three: she enjoyed cooking, Kabuki plays, and sunsets. Here's On Ji of the Fire Nation!" On Ji smiled and walked to the stool next to Toph. "Now that we have al three bachelorettes, who's ready to play 'The Dating Game'?" Everyone cheered wildly. Sokka smiled broadly and tarted walking towards Aang to begin.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Tell me what you think:D**

**Before I forget: ****REMEMBER TO VOTE FOR AVATAR IN THE NICKELODEON'S KIDS' CHOICE AWARDS AT VOTING STARTS TOMORROW! TELL YOUR FRIENDS!**

**...Sorry, I had to capitalize it. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

1**Responding to a reviewer, this story has Avatar characters only. Sorry.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 2: Round One

"Welcome everybody to round one of Win A Date With Aang!" Sokka yelled on stage. The audience cheered. "Now...I'm giving Aang a stack of index cards. On each card is a question. Whoever guesses right, wins a point. The girl with the most points wins a date with Aang!"

The audience cheered as Sokka gave the cards to Aang who sighed.

"Bachelorettes, how old am I?" Aang read from the card.

"Twelve." Katara answered.

"Twelve, surprisingly." Toph answered.

"I thought he was thirteen..." On Ji said.

"Bachelorette numbers one and two!" Aang exclaimed. The audience cheered. He read the next card. "Bachelorettes, when is my birthday?"

"The day after the Fall Solstice, year of the Hare." Katara answered..

"How the hell would I know?" Asked Toph.

"I thought it was in the Summer or something like that." On Ji said. "Wasn't that why he threw a dance party? It was his birthday?"

Katara smacked her forehead. "Sweet spirits.,..."

"Bachelorette number one is correct!" Aang smiled. The audience cheered for Katara. Aang continued. "Bachelorettes...what is my favorite dessert?"

"Egg custard tarts!" Katara exclaimed.

"Sherbert!" Toph cried out.

"Um...I don't know, actually..." On Ji said.

"Bachelorette number one!:" Aang announced. He smiled. "Bachelorettes...how old was I when I became a master airbender?"

"Ten!"

"...Twelve?"

"Wait, Aang is an airbender?"

Katara gasped sarcastically. "Like, ohmygod! You would have never guessed that!"

"Yeah, especially with that blue arrow on his head!" Toph chimed in.

"Wait, how'd you know it was blue?" Katara asked Toph.

"Aang told me."

"Ah."

"Bachelorette number one!"

"Whoo!" Katara pumped her fists.

"Bachelorette number one, what is my favorite season?" Aang asked.

"Um...crap...Fall?" Katara asked.

"Nope. Spring." Aang answered. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize!" Sokka said. "It's all part of the game! Continue."

"Bachelorette number two, what do I like to do in my spare time?"

"Meditate?" Toph guessed.

"Nope, play with animals." Aang replied. "Bacherlorette number three...where was I born?"

"Um...the Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom?" On Ji guessed.

Katara slapped her forehead again. "The Southern Air Temple, you half-wit!"

"Yeah...the Southern Air Temple." Aang coughed. "Next question! Bachelorettes...How old was I when I met Appa?"

"Six."

"Eight?"

"Who's Appa?"

"Bachelorette number one!"

"Wow! Bnachelorette number one sure is on a roll!" Sokka chuckled then walked over to Katara. "What the hell is up with you?"

"What?"

"You answered almost every freaking question Aang asked!"

"Because I know him the best, Sokka!" Katara rolled her eyes. "God, you are dense sometimes!"

"Yeah? Well, you-" Sokka noticed that Aang, Toph, and On Ji were staring at the two. He cleared his throat. "Aang, continue, please."

"All right." Aang cleared his throat. "Bachelorettes...uh, Sokka? Can I talk to you for a second?"

"What?" Sokka leaned close. Aang showed him the card. "What?"

"Don't you think this is a bit private since there are certain crazy princesses who want me dead in the audience?" Aang asked.

"Well, not really." Sokka replied. "I mean if you don't let it bother you..."

Aang groaned. "Fine! Bachelorettes, what am I most afraid of?"

"The comet destroying the whole world." Katara replied.

"Katara dying." Toph said.

"Um...I don't know..."

"Bachelorette number one!" Aang announced.

Sokka sighed. _'Damn it, Katara!'_ "You cheated, didn't you?" The crowd gasped. Sokka realized what he said. "Crap, did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah, you did." Katara replied. "And no, I didn't cheat, shit-for-brains!"

"Ooohhhh! Want some ice for that burn?" Tophj laughed.

Sokka simmered. "This ends round one! Everyone take a ten minute bathroom break while I deal with my sister..."

Katara stood up and folded her arms. "Whatcha gonmna do, Ponytail?"

"IT'S A WARRIOR'S WOLF TAIL, DAMMIT!" Sokka screamed.

"Whatever!"

"Gah! At least I donn't bloodbend!"

"At least my girlfriend wasn't captured by Azula!"

"You don't have a girlfriend!"

"True, but I bet I can find a boyfriend, no problem!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

They went quiet for a minute. Sokka spoke up again. "Hey, isn't it Azula and Zuko's job to play the dysfunctional sibling rivalry card?"

"Ooh, good point." Katara replied. "I'm sorry, Sokka.."

"Aww, me too." They hugged.

"Awwww. Azula, how come we're not like that?" Zuko asked his sister. He was answered with a fireball to his head. "AAAAHHH! IT BURNS! AAAHH! AZULA! I WILL KILL YOU!"

Um...yeah. That concludes this chapter.,

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	3. Chapter 3

1Chapter 3: Round Two

"Welcome to round two, everybody!" Sokka yelled to the audien e. The audience cheered. "In this round, Aang will be given a stack of cards with situations on them. He will ask the bachelorettes what they would do in that situation. Whichever anser Aang is satisfied with, the bachelorette with that answer gets a point!"

Aang gulped, Katara took a deep breath, Toph sighed, and On Ji looked nervous. Sokka gave Aang the cards.

"Uh...bachelorettes...what would you do if I decided not to fight the Fire Lord?" Aang asked.

"I'd try to convince you to, saying that it's your destiny and it's the only way to stop the war." Katara answered.

Toph rolled her eyes. "I'd use reverse psychology on him. Saying I will fight the Fire Lord using no bending at all. That'd change his mind."

"Um...I'd say 'Okay.'" On Ji replied. "I mean, you'd get banished for fighting the Fire Lord, so..."

Sokka looked at Aang. Aang considered for a minute... "Bachelorette number one."

Sokka sighed in frustration. "You know, Aang, it wouldn't kill you to date or take interest in other girls besides Katara."

"Good point!" Toph called out.

"I can't help it!" Aang cried.

"It's okay, Aang. You can't help falling in love." Katara replied.

Aang smiled. "Thanks, Katara."

"Okay, next question!" Sokka said impatiently.

"Right. Bachelorettes...how would you take care of me if I get sick?"

"Easy. I'd heal you with water!" Katara replied.

"I'd just take him to a hospital." Toph answered.

"Yeah, same." On Ji replied.

"Bachelorette number one!"

Toph simmered. _'Damn Sugar Queen for being the most...knowledgeable about Aang!'_

"Bachelorettes...you offer to cook a meal from your respective nation for me. What would you cook?" Aang was very interested in this answer.

"Stewed sea prunes!" Katara exclaimed.

"I'd just collect some fruits and vegetables and have someone heat up the vegetables and give it to Aang." Toph replied.

"Um...I'd cook him roast duck!" On Ji replied.

"Bachelorette number two!" Aang answered. "Wow..."

Toph pumped her fist. "Yes!"

"I thought you liked stewed sea prunes!" Katara cried.

"...You serious?" Aang asked.

Katara huffed and folded her arms.

"Bachelorettes..." Aang gaped at the card. "Sokka, are you crazy?!"

"Just answer the question, Aang!"

Aang groaned. "Fine! Bachelorettes...what would you do if I told you I was gay?"

Katara choked back a laugh. "Um...I'd probably convince you to change your orientation to straight."

"I'd say 'no wonder you're a pussy sometimes'!" Toph exclaimed laughing,.

Katara glared at Toph. "Oh, I'm sure you'd make an excellent girlfriend." She added sarcastically.

"I'd say okay, then I'd just move on." On Ji replied.

"Bachelorette number one." Aang answered.

Sokka groaned in frustration. "You know what? Let's just declare Katara the winner since she obviously knows Aang best and Aang obviously likes her best!"

"What?!" Toph and On Ji exclaimed.

"That's not fair!" Toph said.

"Yeah! Isn't there another round after this?" On Ji asked.

"Sokka, it _does_ seem a little unfair." Aang said. "Maybe we can do just one more round and-"

"Fine! Fine." Sokka replied, growling. "We'll do one more round and that's it."

The audience cheered at that.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

1**Gah sorry for the long wait, guys! .**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 4: Round Three

Sokka took a deep breath and released it slowly before speaking. "All right...this last round is a 'would you love me' round. Aang will give you situations and if he's satisfied...well, you'll get the picture."

"All right." Aang started reading. "Bachelorettes, would you love me if I were Fire Nation?"

Katara opened her mouth. "Uh..." She thought about the answer. "Well...not really..."

"Sure, just as long as you don't burn me." Toph replied.

"Um...yeah, seeing as I'm Fire Nation myself." On Ji said.

"Bachelorette number two." Aang answered.

Toph pumped her fist again. "Yes!"

"Bachelorettes...would you love me if I throw up all over you?" Aang asked.

"If it was an accident, yes." Katara replied.

"That's kind of shallow, Katara." Toph said. "As for me, I'd love you, but I'd pay you back."

"I am _not_ shallow!" Katara glared at Toph.

"You said you wouldn't like Aang if he were Fire Nation!" Toph accused. "Shallow enough?"

"We're at war with the frigging Fire Nation!" Katara exclaimed. "Like I would date someone from there!"

Toph was about to retort, when Sokka came in between the two. "Guys, if you want to stay in this game, stop fighting!"

Katara and Toph seethed and sat back down,. Aang continued.

"Bachelorettes...would you love me even if I left you a note saying good-bye and left?" 

"Hey!" Zuko called from the audience. "You got that one from me!"

Sokka shrugged. "I was running out of ideas!"

"Bachelorettes...would you love me if I decided to focus more on saving the world even if you were in some sort of danger?" Aang proceeded to glare at Sokka.

"Well, yeah, I mean...you have to save the world." Jkatara replied. "It'd be pretty selfish of you to focus on saving me rather than the whole world."

Aang flinched at that._ 'Aw, man!'_

"Yeah, you'd definately earn karma points if you focused on saving the world rather than me." Toph added.

'_Darn it!'_ Aang started to sweat. _'If I'd known that, I would've freaking stayed at the Eastern Air Temple!'_

"I'd definately love you." On Ji replied.

"...All three...bachelorettes." Aang said weakly.

The girls cheered and jumped for joy. Aang pulled himself together and continued.

"Um...bachelorettes...if I kissed you randomly just when we're about to go into battle, what would you say?" Aang asked.

Katara blushed and glared at Sokka. "That's the last time I tell you anything!"

"Just answer the freaking question!" Sokka said impatiently.

"Fine!" Katrara sighed. "I would say that the kiss was totally unexpected...and...it was nice."

"Awww!" Chorused the audience.

"I'd say 'Just go kick the Fire Lord's ass, Twinkletoes!'." Toph replied.

"I'd pretty much mile...and not say anything." On Ji replied./

"Bachelorette number one." Aang smiled. "That's all the questions, Sokka."

"All right, well, Katara's the winner, then." Toph noted.

Sokka held up a hand. "Not yet. There's still one more thing." He walked over to Aang. "Stand up, please." Aang obliged. Sokka carried Aang's stool and sat it in the center of the stage. "Aang, site here. This last thing is called the kiss test. Girls, come up here." The girls walked up near Sokka and Aang. Sokka continued. "Now...I'm gonna blindfold Aang. All three of you will kiss Aang on the cheek, and Aang will guess which kiss was Katara's." Sokka rearranged the order of which the girls were standing on Aang's side. "Now, each of you, give Aang a little kiss on the cheek." The three girls complied. Toph kissed Aang first, then On Ji, then Katara. Sokka motioned for them to sit back in their seats then pulled the blindfold off Aang. "All right, Aang, which kiss was Katara's?"

"Kissa number three." Aang answered.

"Correct!" Sokka said. "Katara , you are the winner!"

Katara sceamed for joy and jumped up and down excitedly. The audience cheered for Katara. Toph and On Ji sighed in defeat and walked off the stage. Aang smiled broadly. Sokka pulled out a money pouch. "All right, here's your winnings. Have fun on your date."

Katara hugged Sokka tight. "Thanks, Sokka! You're the best brother ever!"

"Sure...sure...please stop choking me." Sokka choked out.

Katara let go. "Sorry."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	5. Chapter 5

1**Yep, I'm updating this last chapter. I will be in Las Vegas for a few days, so I will start "Win A Date With Sokka" on either Monday or Tuesday.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 5: The Date

"So, Aang, where are we going?"

Katara and Aang were walking hand in hand down a street in a small Fire Nation town. Aang smiled at Katara.

"It's a surprise." Aang led Katara to a small area of trees. A blanket lay on the forest floor. Various foods and a pitcher of fruit juice. Katara gasped at the arrangement.

"Wow!" Katara exclaimed. The two sat on the blanket. "Very nice."

"I was hoping you would say that." Aang replied.

Katara smiled and blushed. She sighed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Um...how long...? I mean...since when were you in love with me?" Katara asked carefully.

"Well...since you found me in the iceberg, actually." Aang answered and shrugged. "Okay, so it was just a little crush then. But as I got to know you more...I fell in love with you."

"Why me? Out of all the people you could've fallen in love with?" Katara asked.

"You're beautiful. You're so sweet and kind and compassionate. You were there for me when no one else was. You believe in me, you give me hope and strength." Aang looked down. "You could've stayed with your dad instead of coming with me to the Fire Nation to hide out until the invasion."

Katara sighed. How could she not have seen this coming? "Truth is...I actually started to like you afer you've given me hints that you are in love with me."

"Why, though?"

"Because...you're so brave and confident. Smart, funny, compassionate, understanding. "

"You forgot handsome." Aang joked. They laughed.

"Well, you are handsome." Katara replied. Her face turned serious. "To be honest...I didn't understand why you included me in planning our next move when you mastered waterbending."

"I've realized lately that I need to rely on my friends to help me defeat the Fire Lord." Aang explained. "That...and...I love you."

Katara looked taken aback. "Um...thanks."

Aang stared at Katara for a minute and sighed. "Wow, that was a waste of three hours rehearsing that in front of a mirror."

"Aang..." 

Aang stood up. "I just professed my love to you, and all you can say is 'thank you'?"

Katara stood as well. "Aang, it's not that. Please don't take this the wrong way."

"You know what? Sokka was right. It _wouldn't_ kill me to date other people!" Aang glared at Katara and began storming off.

"Wait, Aang, stop!" Katara called out.

"Why?"

Katara swallowed. "Because I love you, you idiot!"

Aang gaped at Katara. Then he walked over to her and kissed her. Katara kissed him back. A few minutes later, they pulled apart.

"Well, this is the most romantic date I've ever been on." Katara half-joked.

Aang chuckled. "Yeah."

"So...what now?" Katara asked.

"Well...I'm still ticked at Sokka for setting me up with that game show thing." Aang replied.

Katara raised an eyebrow in amusement. "What are you gonna do?"

"You'll see." Aang said deviously.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**...SEE YOU GUYS ON EITHER MONDAY OR TUESDAY! -runs-**


End file.
